He is my King, My Aibou
by LittlexCreature
Summary: Previously on Quizilla, it is now here. Full Summary inside. Hichigo is given his own body for a price. In the process, he realises his feelings for a certain orange haired teen! Rated M for later chapters. HichigXIchigo
1. My Body

**He is my King****, My Aibou**

**Chapter 1: My Body**

**Summary: Captured by Aizen, Hichigo Shirosaki wakes up to find himself out of Ichigo's mind and in a functional physical body! Escaping Aizen's terror, Hichigo asks Urahara for help. While waiting for Ichigo to wake up, Hichigo comes to the realization that he loves his orange haired king and will not stop to make him his. Full of drama, angst, fighting, and a whole lot of other shit you can't get enough of! READ!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, It would be a world full of gay couples, Rukia would be dead, and I'd be best friends with Gin. But I'm not, so I will have to deal with it. Watch me run away crying!!!**

**~*^ ^*~**

_Water…_

_I'm submersed in it…_

_I feel heavy…_

_Where is my King…?_

_My body is sore…_

_Body…?_

_My eyes are heavy…_

_I need to open them…_

_Water…_

_Where is my King…?_

_Open my eyes, where is Ichigo…! _

I opened my eyes. I looked around confused. I was not in the mind of Ichigo Kurosaki. No…I'm in water. I turn my head right to left. I see a room. A large room; blurred by the water that surrounds me. There are a lot of machines. Some made weird sounds; other's were patiently waiting to be used. I twisted my head, wrapping my long white tail around my cold body. Wait, a tail?

I look behind me to find that I did have a tail with a red tipped color design on it. I also found out that I had long white hair that reached my waist and red horns. They were small, but very pointy. I felt around my face, feeling my hollow mask pushed to the side of my face. Looking down at my exposed body, I found a hole where my heart should have been, if I had a real physical body of course.

_Ichigo!_ I yelled in my mind, hoping that he was still alive. Through our connection, I was able to feel a faint reply. It might not have been words, it might not have been a physical contact, but it was a feeling. Almost like as if he was simply tapping my head, but so soft, like a silent whisper to my ear.

It was a reassuring feeling, that meant Ichigo was safe, for now. Though, seeing as it was his only reply, it meant that he was, at this very moment, either asleep or unconscious. I believe it was the latter, though I prayed it wasn't. Of course, who am I going to pray to, God? I chuckled slightly and closed my eyes for a moment, before re-opening them when a familiar presence came into view. To my eyes, the person in front of me was blurred by the water, but I knew who the presence was. "Aizen…"

I growled at the man that seemed to be below me, seeing as I am currently floating in a big tub of water. Though I couldn't see it myself, I knew the man was smiling smugly. The way his aura that surrounds him feels, he was obviously smug about something. I scoffed at him, growling deeply in my throat. To think that I could see him, he could see me, and I was in my full hollow body, freaked me out beyond belief. I glared at the man before me, trying to pry open answers to my questions.

"What the hell did you do Aizen?" I glared at the man, my tail thrashing around wildly in response to my anger.

"What are you trying to accuse me of hollow?" Aizen asked his voice full of smugness.

I growled, "Hichigo" Aizen cocked his blurry head side ways, "Excuse me?"

I growled again, "My name is Shirosaki Hichigo, not hollow."

Aizen's sickening laugh made me shiver in disgust. "I wonder when Ichigo named his pet." I snarled at the blurry image of Aizen, slamming my fist against the glass. I barred my teeth, my golden eyes obviously burning in hate. He laughed again, "Watch yourself _Hichigo-kun_; you don't want your precious 'King' getting hurt now do we?"

I was going to yell and threaten his damn life when he dared to speak my first name, but when he threatened the life of my King, I controlled myself. He laughed again, knowing full well what could get me to cooperate. Cursing inside my head, the blurry image of Aizen spoke. "I'm glad you fully understand now. And as for your earlier question, you're right, I did do something."

"No shit Sherlock." I replied sarcastically

He simply waved off my comment and placed his hand on the glass that separated me from killing him. "A master piece you are, do you know that? Yes, it took quiet a while before I finally got you out of Ichigo. Though, both of you would have died, if the orange haired human didn't make it. I'm glad he survived but also quiet disappointed he couldn't die. He continued yelling on about how we couldn't take you, or that you were his and all this other nonsense."

He laughed, going over to one of the beeping machines and pressing a small blurred orange button. Seconds later, to my right, a blurry image of a black wall made a soft squeaking noise before rising, revealing a blurry image of a orange haired figure laying on a long silver table, lots of wires connected to his skin in many different areas all around his body. My eyes widened in realization to who the figure was, catching the faint feel of his low spiritual energy.

"Ichigo!"

Alright, first chapter done, on to the next!


	2. My Ichigo

**He is my King, My Aibou**

**Chapter 2: My Ichigo**

**Summary: Captured by Aizen, Hichigo Shirosaki wakes up to find himself out of Ichigo's mind and in a functional physical body! Escaping Aizen's terror, Hichigo asks Urahara for help. While waiting for Ichigo to wake up, Hichigo comes to the realization that he loves his orange haired king and will not stop to make him his. Full of drama, angst, fighting, and a whole lot of other shit you can't get enough of! READ!!!**

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit that I do not own Bleach or the characters involved with it. Dammit all…**

**A/N: I seem to only get a chapter out if its at school…bad me!**

**~*^ ^*~**

"Ichigo!"

Aizen let out a hyena like laugh and rested his hand on Ichigo's orange haired head. I growled out a warning, running my clawed hand over the glass, trying to scratch my way out of this glass. He smiled smugly, the water making his face look almost like a white jelly fish. "Oh, does this anger you _Hichigo-kun_?" A growl was my only response. He snickered and tapped on one of the beeping machines that my King was hooked up to. My tail swerved in anger, and I punch the glass again.

Aizen waved a blurry finger, signaling me to stop hitting the glass. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Hichigo-kun. This little wire is the one wire that will choose to either let Ichigo-kun live, or let die. One more move like that, and it's a funeral walk." I growled and punched the glass again before resting my back on the glass, farthest away from Aizen's eyes. "Fine Aizen, what do you want? What could you possibly get for all this?" He simply smiled a blurry smile.

"Actually, I do need you, only you at least. Your 'King' though, isn't much needed. But seeing as threatening his life is the only way to get you to listen, I'll keep him alive."

He walked by Ichigo's side again checked some machines. "You, I believe will help." He turned to me and smiled, "I would like you to join me and be named number zero Espada." I scoffed at him, and broke out in a fit of laughter. "Me, join you? Are you made?! That's the funniest shit I've heard in forever! Ah, that's funny."

A frown appeared on Aizen's smug face. "I'm sorry Hichigo-kun, but you don't really have a choice. Its either cooperate, or your precious host dies. It's really your choice." I automatically ceased my fits of laughter and scowled at Aizen. This man, this thing, was beginning to irritate me. "You have, like, how many Espada and Arrancar under you? I'm pretty sure you can manage without me. No, I am sure, you can manage."

Aizen waved his hand in disavowal. "Yes, you are correct about the numbers under me, but you're wrong about their strengths. They are weak, compared to you. Your strength surpasses Tosen himself, which is only a little surprise. He too is pretty weak." I thought a moment before interrupting him. "What about Gin? I'm pretty sure not even you know his bankai." Aizen thought a moment before replying.

"Your wrong about that but no, I don't believe anyone would ever pass him, excluding myself." Aizen replied.

"Conceited much?"

"Enough to get by."

"How modest."

"I try."

There was silence for another moment before Aizen walked over to another beeping machine closest to me and pressing a blurry blue button. A large horn went off before something from under me opened and water began to go down. As the water went down, I too went down. Placing my claw like feet on the floor, my tail rested on the floor obediently. The last water evaporated and the hole from under me closed up. I looked around the now clear room.

I looked back at Aizen and growled. "I will not join you!"


	3. My Refusal

**He is my King, My Aibou**

**Chapter 3: My Refusal**

**Summary: Captured by Aizen, Hichigo Shirosaki wakes up to find himself out of Ichigo's mind and in a functional physical body! Escaping Aizen's terror, Hichigo asks Urahara for help. While waiting for Ichigo to wake up, Hichigo comes to the realization that he loves his orange haired king and will not stop to make him his. Full of drama, angst, fighting, and a whole lot of other shit you can't get enough of! READ!!!**

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit that I do not own Bleach or the characters involved with it. Dammit all…**

**A/N: I seem to only get a chapter out if it's at school…bad me!**

**~*^ ^*~**

Aizen sighed and ran his hand through his long brown hair. "Why must you be so difficult Hichigo-kun? Have I not made myself clear?" He stood next to Ichigo and rested his white hand on Ichigo's orange hair. Aizen's long pale hand ran through his hair, taunting me. Instinctively, Ichigo tried desperately to get away from those hands that ran through his hair. Aizen smirked at Ichigo's movements and stepped away, next to the beeping machine that would be the decider of Ichigo's life. Oh how hard it is for me to finally say yes. Pissed, my tail (which I was suddenly getting used to) slammed into the glass.

Aizen looked at me with a raised brow and grinned, "So your slowly breaking huh? Good. I'll come back tomorrow to hear your answer. Remember, join me or your little King is going to die. Ja ne" with that last statement, Aizen waved and left the room. Once leaving, I gave off a loud snort. The foolish ex-soul reaper didn't notice the small crack that my large tail created when it hit the glass harshly. Grinning, I hit the glass one last time with my tail. The glass shattered seconds later, glass shards falling down on me like rain. Luckily my skin was like steel and was not affected.

As I stepped over the fallen glass, I could feel the rash feel of my spiritual pressure flowing through my body. Grinning to myself, I enjoyed the high my body set itself in as it slowly aloud my spiritual energy run through my being. My body shook from the pleasure and all to soon, the feeling disappeared. My mind became un-fuzzy and my body ached. Stretching my sore muscles, I walked up to where Ichigo lay lifelessly on the silver table. I smiled sadly at my King, running a long claw finger down Ichigo's cheek. Involuntarily, Ichigo smiled and rubbed his face closer to my hand.

Grinning down at my King, I ran a hand through his hair. Softly, I pushed my mind towards him. I soft push back on my mind was my only reply. It was enough really; just to make sure he was still really alive. Without me knowing, the lab door slide open and a green teary eyed man with bright green eyes came into the room. He watched our encounter quietly, thinking about what the young orange haired male did for him. Finally nodding to himself, he presented himself with a slight bow. Looking at his uniform, I instantly growled and stood protectively in front of Ichigo. "I told Aizen already, I refuse!"

The green eyed man simply bowed and started turning off buttons to machines that were connected to Ichigo. I was about to yell and attack him but he spoke first. "If you wish to take Ichigo and run, I suggest that you run north. From there, make a portal and go to Urahara's shop. Once you start running from this place, you should finally be able to morph to your first form."

He emphasized his point by pointing at his own body. "You better hurry. Take Ichigo and run!" He threw me a pair of clothes that I quickly put on. The boy seemed a little worried as he lifted Ichigo's lifeless body into my arms. I stared down at his body and smiled to myself. The boy stared at Ichigo for a moment longer before pushing me to a wall. Using a cero, he destroyed the wall and pushed me through it. "When he wakes up Shirosaki, tell him I said thanks." He didn't meet my eyes but simply pushed me. Grunting my thanks, I jumped out the building and started running north.

True to his word, my body slowly morphed into what looked like a human's body. Of course, the only thing that stood out was the hole in my chest. Maneuvering Ichigo to rest on my back, I opened up a portal and jumped into it. As the portal started to close, yells could be heard; Aizen's was the strongest. Grinning like mad, I flipped his off and yelled before the portal closed all the way.

"I refuse you damn bastard! I'm never joining you!"


	4. My Love

**He is my King, My Aibou**

**Chapter 4: My Love**

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit that I do not own Bleach or the characters involved with it. Dammit all…**

**A/N: I seem to only get a chapter out if it's at school…bad me!**

**~*^ ^*~**

I growled at the red headed boy as he tried desperately to hit me with his large bat like thing. The black haired little girl tried holding back the kid but he wouldn't listen. "You shouldn't be here you damn hallow! You're the reason why were in this mess!" I simply rolled my eyes and stared forward, fighting desperately not to rip this kids head right off. The little girl finally got the red head to return to his room. She smiled shyly at me before bowing and running into another room. Minutes later, she returned with a cup full of hot tea.

She placed it by me before bowing and leaving into the room the red haired kid ran into. Taking a sip of the tea, I thought back on what happened a few days ago. I brought Ichigo's unconscious body to Urahara's shop expecting Urahara to help Ichigo right away. I was wrong. The little girl went out of control and suddenly attacked me. I saw this girl through Ichigo's memory before so I knew I wasn't allowed to simply kill her. Seeing Ichigo in my arms while trying to dodge the girl's attacks while trying not to kill her, Urahara finally controlled the girl. So much for automatically trying to help, I thought.

Urahara asked many different questions about Ichigo that some of the answers I didn't have. The only answer I could give was that Aizen found a way to tear me from Ichigo and he was using him as a way to get me to join him. Tessai forced me to wait in the front of the shop while they took Ichigo's body to the basement. Loyally staying at the front, I kept in touch with Ichigo in my mind, making sure he was still alive. Simply brushes as a response was always what I needed as I kept my busy in the front. I knew Ichigo was getting better because in every brush to his mind, he responsive brushes became harder. Not an hour ago, the response almost felt like a complete shove.

Lying on my back, I sipped my tea and closed my eyes. I brushed against Ichigo's mind and he responded with a harder brush. I smiled, knowing full well that my King was going to be fine. Taking another sip of my tea, I heard footsteps a few feet from me. Opening my eyes, I found Urahara standing with bags under his eyes and his blonde hair disorganized. He smiled weakly behind his white fan and stood next to me. "Ichigo's going to be just fine Shirosaki. You can go down to the cellar with him. I expect him waking up in the next week or so."

Not asking how he knew my name, I grunted out thanks and handed him my half drunken tea before making it down to the cellar. Seeing Ichigo sleeping on his back, I sat down next to him and sighed. I missed the way we fought and the arguments we had on some topics. I missed the brawls we had and the time we battled together in the battle field. I missed the way he greeted me every morning once he awoke, even though not a second ago we would be having an argument. I missed my King.

Looking down at the sleeping figure, I smiled. I really enjoyed being near my King. Looking down at his beautiful face, I brushed away the orange hair in his face and kissed his temple. He murmured something I couldn't hear. Smiling down at my King, I brought my lips on his cheek. I got the same response. In that second, I realized, I love my King.


	5. Don't Die

**He Is my King, My Aibou**

**Chapter 5: Don't die**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Oh how much I dreamed I did though**

**~*^ ^*~**

**He was dying. He was coughing up so much blood. His body was thrashing around wildly, hurting himself in the process. He screamed in pain and clutched his heart and stomach. Tears ran down his face, a light salty wet trail fallowed it. I didn't know what to do. I held onto his aching body, trying my hardest not to let him hurt himself. I yelled out for Urahara but I don't think I could yell louder then my poor King's screams. **

**I looked at his face as he coughed up more blood. It sprayed across my kimono and my face but I didn't care. I just wanted him to be alright. I didn't hear the footsteps from behind me but I did notice the yelling for my name. I turned around, Ichigo still clutched in my arms. As I was about to yell back at him, a shock wave of Ichigo's spiritual pressure suddenly hit me with full force. The energy was so wild, warm, and so familiar; I let it wrap itself around me. **

**I could hear someone yelling my name but the warm feeling was too good to ignore. It also belonged to my aibou so I knew I could trust it. I trust Ichigo. The energy grew stronger and it tightened itself around me, close to suffocating me. I pushed lightly with my own and suddenly I felt myself go out for a second before I realized I was standing while holding my aibou bridal style. He was no longer screaming and he was no longer in pain. **

**His spiritual pressure was still there wrapped around me but I suddenly realized that my own spiritual pressure was wrapped around both of us. I looked down at my aibou to find his face peaceful but his blood spilled all over his face. I sat myself down on the floor, encasing my spiritual around us both in a protective shell. I sat Ichigo on my lap and ran my hands through his orange locks before wiping the blood from his face away with the cloth of my kimono sleeve. **

**"Don't die aibou. Please, I still need you." I whispered the words to him, resting my head against his. I kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, then finally, his lips. His lips were warm and soft, like silk. My body exploded in an unknown feeling inside myself like a thousand butterflies finally escaped from deep inside my stomach and flew everywhere in my body. They left a tingling feeling all over me body, making it numb from the inside and out. **

**I could still taste the blood but I didn't mind. I kind of liked it. I rested my head against his and continued to chant that he couldn't die and that I loved him. I didn't care if he heard or not, I only wanted my aibou. I held him tighter against me as his body suddenly started to shake uncontrollably. My spiritual pressure became harder but kept its place wrapped around Ichigo. I growled lightly when Urahara came into my sight; my inner hollow coming out slightly to protect my mate. **

**He put his hands up and stood a few feet away, my spiritual pressure a light strain on his body. "Continue doing that Shirosaki, it's helping him. Keep your spiritual low but wrapped around only on you both."**

**I nod my head and wrapped it tighter around us, holding my aibou closer to me. I growled lightly at no one really. I was just angry. I glared at the ground and held him even tighter, but not enough to kill. I growled one last time.**

**"Don't die god damn you!"**


	6. Don't Move

He is my King, My Aibou

Chapter 6: Don't move

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! Except the plot of course. BLEH!

~*^ ^*~

I stared at the blue ceiling with painted white clouds. The ceiling reminded me a lot of Ichigo's sideways world that I used to live in, excluding that I wasn't laying on a sideways building but hard dirt ground. My body was sore but it was alright, as long as Ichigo was comfortable and getting fully recovered. My spiritual pressure continued to surround us both but I now had to force it out. Three days now. Three days since Ichigo was on the brink of death. Three days of having to hold Ichigo in my arms. I know I said sometime not that long ago that I missed holding him but right now, at this very moment, I _really_ want to move. Now.

"Don't move Shirosaki." Urahara retorted for the hundredth time this day.

"I know that dumbass! If I could move I would have already!" I yelled out, holding myself back from attacking the snickering, fan waving idiot.

Three days straight I had to deal with the idiots rambling. Oh Kami, I just want to kill him.

He waved his fan back and forth while grinning, "Now, now Mr. Shirosaki. I don't think your little strawberry would enjoy waking up to an angry hollow."

I yelled at him, "Then leave me the Fuck alone you asswipe!"

He continued to chant out loud to not move while swishing the fan back and forth in my face. "Get. That. Fucking. Thing. Out. Of. My. Fucking. Face. NOW!"

He continued his ranting, that bastard. Clenching and unclenching my fists, I stared down at Ichigo and suddenly, I became very calm. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair, completely ignoring the annoying hat wearing soul reaper. "I'm fine Ichigo; you don't need to send waves of calmness to me. Just relax." There was a brush against my mind in response but Ichigo didn't respond anymore then that. "You have to get better dammit. Why won't you wake up?"

I was depressed. Not enough to want to cry but enough for the unconscious orange haired soul reaper to notice and try to send out waves of good emotions. "As long as you're healthy and wake up soon, I won't be depressed. Just…get better." For three days I would simply speak to Ichigo about random things to get my mind off his bad health but somehow, I just keep believing he's going to take one last breath before he finally dies. I shook my head back and forth fiercely, pushing those thoughts away quickly. I couldn't think these thoughts because it would cause the unconscious teen to worry.

Though I now have my own body to move around in and I am no longer connected to Ichigo in terms of spiritual pressure, we are still connected mentally and emotionally. Even though unconscious and not really in an situation to feel emotion, I can feel the emotions he emanates from dreaming, even if he's not showing any emotion but peace on his sleeping face. Right at this second, I could feel that he was happy but scared. Not really scared but more like he was anxious of something. I ran my fingers through his hair again before bending forward and brushing my lips against his warm chapped ones.

I enjoyed the soft brush of lips against mine. Sparks went off from my mind and through my body in waves. I smiled down once at him before brushing his lips against mine once more before slowly pulling back up. In a blink of an eye, hands grasped both sides of my head and forced my face closer to Ichigo's, my lips pressed roughly against his. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked to find foggy chocolate brown eyes staring back into mine. I broke the kiss but kept real close to his face. He frowned lightly before pulling me down to kiss him again, "Don't move."

A/N: Ah! LOVE IT!!!!


	7. Don't Stop

**He is my King, My Aibou**

Chapter 7: Don't stop

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot of course…it's so sad…

He kissed me, hard, demanding. He licked my lips, begging for entrance. I couldn't argue; I needed this as much as he was begging for it. I pressed my tongue against his, earning a soft moan from the red head. His teeth gazed my tongue softly before nibbling on my soft tissue while running his hands wildly through my hair. Breaking the kiss for some needed air, I stared down at brown hazy eyes that held lust, and a bit of some other emotion I couldn't put my finger on. 'Don't stop,' his eyes told me.

His eyes held a hot burning emotion that I couldn't stop myself from staring at. With every fiber of my being, I hoped that I wouldn't continue but I couldn't resist. My king was very addicting. He had just woken up but all I could think was that I wanted him.

I placed my lips against his feverously before forcing my tongue into his yearning cavern. His tongue slid against mine in a light dance that had me moaning at every caress. He gripped my hair tightly in his tan fingers as he pulled my head lower to his mouth, trying to eat up every moan that emanated from my throat. Every touch, every caress, sent a wave after wave of emotions to rush through my whole entire body.

I wasn't the only one who felt such wild emotions from simply lip locking with the orange haired male. From our connection, I could feel Ichigo's excitement and lust filled emotions coming from him. They are so powerful and strong, I can't help but feel even more turned on. I tore my lips from his with a smack before fixing myself so I was on my hands and knees above him, my waist straddling his. I grinned down at him as light fear fluttered through our connection before I bent down and caught his lips in mine once again.

I ran my hands across his chest softly before bringing both hands inside his shirt before pinching both of his bright pink nipples that made him gasp and squirm under me. I grinned into the kiss as he mewled lightly, running his hands through my hair and over my neck. He groaned loudly as I twisted his nipples hard between my fingers. He gasped as I tore open his shirt and ran my blue tongue down his chest and over his hard right nipple. He moaned and twisted under me and gripped my shoulders tightly. In that process, he brushed his rising erection over mine causing me to moan and vibrate lightly on his nipple, making him shudder.

He raised his hips once again against my groin getting the same reaction. His hot breathing became pants as I grind myself over his erection hard and rough. He moaned my name a few times as he raised his hips with my every thrust, causing the friction between our groins to become harder, closer to our very climax. The feeling of reaching said climax started to rise in my stomach, and for once, I didn't want to. I wanted this feeling, the feeling of rubbing myself against my aibou, the feeling of his panting under me. I wanted to hear more, to feel more, to do more. If I kept going, it would end. I thought of stopping, I did, but Ichigo moaned loudly, making me cum right on the spot. "Don't stop!"

We screamed each others name as our seed was released and stars began circle around our eyes, making everything lightly fuzzy. I fell on top Ichigo, tired and exhausted, but feeling very very content. I did it. I made Ichigo feel it and I heard him and felt him. I did it, to him. I made him feel the pleasure of orgasm. And I'm the only one who saw it! I grind lightly and raised myself off my aibou's quickly rising chest.

His chocolate brown eyes were lightly hazy, looking up at nothing but staring right at me. Or more, at my lips, I think. We stayed like that though, for a few minutes, before Ichigo raised his eyes to mine and he spoke softly, his voice a little bit scratchy after screaming out someone's name. "Why…?"

I frowned lightly and rested my forehead against his. "Why what…aibou?"

His eyes widened lightly to that. "Why did we…why do you call me…?"

I grinned lightly and pecked him on the lips, "Because we love each other, aibou."

"But how are you…am I in my mind world?" I frowned lightly, not knowing how to answer.

"No…we are not in your dream world. We're at Urahara's shop, in his basement."

Ichigo pushed me away and sat up quickly, looking all around him. His eyes widened even further before turning into a scowl. I looked where he was looking and glared at the figure as well. "Well," Urahara sung, "don't stop on my account!"

**A/N: Darn Urahara, always ruining the moment huh? Haha. I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry! Haha XD**


	8. Don't be stupid

**He is my King, My Aibou**

**Chapter 7: Don't be Stupid**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it….**

"I'm going to kill you old man!" Shiro yelled as he stood up. Ichigo stayed on the ground, his body was too tired and his energy was gone. Shiro was a little weak in the knees for staying on his butt for three whole days but he ignored it and made his way to Urahara, rolling his sleeves up on his way.

Urahara waved his fan dramatically but suddenly became serious. "Please refrain from leaving Ichigo's side Mr. Shirosaki."

Shiro stopped his advancements at the man's serious tone but frowned in anger and curiosity. "Why the hell not?"

Shiro was fine with staying next to his aibou but he really wanted to beat the man's face in for watching and interrupting such a serious moment for the both of them. "Don't drop your spiritual pressure around him either or he'll act the same way as before and might die."

Shiro's body went rigid and instantly marched his way next to Ichigo, hardening his spiritual pressure as well. Ichigo looked up surprised at his hollows determination for his health. Ichigo was also surprised that he didn't feel nauseous under the hollows power. It was powerful, dark, and deathly sinful, but Ichigo loved the way it brushed against his skin.

He loved the unconditional love the power sent him as it washed all over him. He never did enjoy feeling other spiritual pressure because he thought of it as a more sexual act, but he couldn't help feeling pleasure in drenching himself in such power. Selling sin sure was so much easier, as well as buying said sin. But yet, even if it felt so good, Ichigo was still a little confused and slightly uncomfortable with Shiro's advancements and loving touches and words.

Shiro sat back down next to his aibou and slowly wrapped his pale arms around the slightly smaller figure. He nuzzled the man's orange hair and took in a deep breath of his scent. Never mind if Ichigo was dirty; he smelled so sickly sweet to the albino hollow. He knew that no matter how long he lived, he would always love holding his dear aibou close and smelling his sweet scent.

The two practically forgot about the man's presence and words until he made himself known again. The pair glared at the man but said nothing, only watching with hateful but trusting eyes.

"I know you won't be able to hold your spiritual pressure around him forever but until he can collect his soul back together again, you'll have to bare with it Hichigo-kun."

Shiro raised a brow. "What do you mean once he collects his soul back together again?"

Urahara sighed and sat in front the pair, but not close enough to feel the physical spiritual energy swirling around them so he would not get hurt. "You two are in a sense, one soul, one being. You share the same soul as you do the same power, body and mind. You two are one."

Shiro and Ichigo both nodded but a frown was still plastered on both the male's faces.

"And while on your way to rescue Orihime, you two were captured and tested on. In that time, they found a way to split you two apart. I don't know how, or why, but it's a miracle you two are still alive. Now that you have a physical body, you only have half a soul and half of your spiritual together. Your body also was able to accept it but Ichigo's did not, which was why it was acting out of control. His body wasn't accepting Ichigo's sudden lose of power and soul, which caused you to almost die."

He paused for a minute, regained his breath, and continued on.

"For his body to be under control, your power was needed. Were practically tricking his body into thinking that the power is still there and in his body. Which also helps another way!" Urahara quickly added at the look of the male's eyes.

"You energy is drawing reitsu particles in the air, which Ichigo's body is quickly gobbling up, as well as your body, Shirosaki. But because you both are collecting the reitsu to complete yourselves, it's taking more time. Hopefully, by the end of this month, you two will be complete."

There was silence in the air as the two let the words sink in. It was a lot of info to take in but in a sense, it all made sense. The only bad thing was, Shiro didn't know if he could keep his hold on his spiritual for much longer. Two days in a row without stop was ok, but it was already passed day three and quickly reaching the fourth day.

"Is there anyway I could drop my spiritual pressure for an hour or two without hurting him?"

Urahara scoffed behind his fan, "Don't be stupid, of course not!"

**A/N: There ya go. I have given you the reason to why Ichigo almost died XP Hope you like it ^^ Review pretty please? Oh, and on a side note, is reitsu the right word? I'm not to sure DX**


	9. Oh Kami

**He is my King, My Aibou**

**Chapter 8: Oh Kami**

**Disclaimer: Really? Must I say it?**

Aizen was, for the lack of a better word, pissed.

He threw his most prized coffee cup to the wall and watched it shatter. He'd have to send Gin to the human world to get him another. But that wasn't his biggest problem at the moment. He had lost his most prized possession.

Gin walked into the room, a slight worn out grin on his face. "Well, is it time for meh to go to da human w'rld again?"

Aizen shot him a glare before sitting on his throne. "Do you really think you should concern yourself with coffee? You've failed me Gin."

Gin shrugged and his grin grew wider. "Well, it aint my fault he got away. I aint on duty at da time. Wasn't it y'ur fav espada?"

Gin could almost hear the growl emanating from Aizen. He was angry, but Gin couldn't pass this chance up. "You continue speaking and I'll make sure your punishment isn't so…pleasurable."

Gin chuckled darkly and danced around Aizen. "Ah, I'm only kiddin ya. Forgive meh. I'll get ya the sup'a size coffee cup~!"

Aizen growled and shot up from his seat. "This is nothing worth joking about Gin! I want that hollow back and I want him now! It's been a week now, a week! Why the hell aren't you searching for him?"

Aizen smacked Gin, hard. The impact was harsh; Gin flew from where Aizen was sitting to the ground bellow. Gin felt the soft skin of his cheek sting as he lightly touched it with his fingers. Never, in all his time Gin had worked under him, had Aizen ever laid a hand on him. Ever. Gin swallowed back any retort and stiffly stood up. If Aizen wanted to be a dick to him, fine, he could easily be a dick back. Aizen was strong, but he knew never to get in a fight when Gin was pissed.

Aizen instantly knew what he had just done was a huge mistake. He knew he'd never get his test subject back anytime soon. With a curse, he watched Gin lose any sign of his grin and began to speak. He didn't even use his odd accent. "Fine, if you want your fucking guinea pig back, I'll get him. Don't you hold up on me. Oh, I won't forget you mug either. See ya!"

Aizen was screwed. He wasn't ever going to get his test subject now.

Oh but how wrong Aizen was. Gin was going to, just not the way Aizen wanted him.

(insert the first ever breaky thing here! Yes, right here! Good!)

A week.

One long fucking week of sitting here, forcing my energy to stay out of the body. Do you ever realize how hard this shit is? No, of course you don't! My body aches, my head aches, AND, my freaking soul aches. Now, I don't know about you, but that's a lot of aches a normal man can't take.

Ichigo isn't doing much better either, though he isn't exerting his power at all. Its more like, he's blocking it. New reiatsu was flowing in rapidly, and my body had been accepting it fine, but poor Ichigo, his body was rejecting almost all of it. I tried to speak to Kisuke about it, but I couldn't find the energy to form words.

Ichigo was twitching now and then, and no matter how much I try to reassure him, his body would convulse for a short amount of time. He was in pain, for that I was certain. He never moaned or groaned though, but through our link I could feel pain. It flashed here and there, but it shoots blindly all over his body in different directions.

It pained me, but I knew Ichigo was feeling it so much worse. I tried to reach over to him, to lift my hand only a little bit, but it was too much strain. With a sigh, I dropped my arm and stared pitifully at my aibou. He was laying right next to me and I couldn't even find the strength to touch him! Why was I being so goddamn weak?

(OMG! Another awesome breaky thing! YAY!)

Pain.

Sudden, sharp, and quick. It was rushing through Ichigo and through our connection. I gasped lightly from the sudden pain, but Ichigo just laid there, his mouth open wide in silent screams. His body jerked suddenly and then he screamed. Loud.

It was a scream that tore through your soul and ripped your heart in two. The scream was filled with so much pain, all I could do is sit there in shock. My wall of energy suddenly jerked and began to crack. I cursed as the crack began to grow but I pushed more energy out and stopped it momentarily.

Ichigo continued to scream as his body thrashed around wildly on the floor. From Ichigo's memory, it looked as if he was having a seizure. It scared me and I tried to yell out to Kisuke but my throat was dry with lack of use. Ichigo screamed louder then I could yell.

More screaming, more cracking, more pain. It sped up, it was hitting Ichigo so horribly. I sat there crying, trying to call out Kisuke. Where the hell was he? Ichigo!

A pause.

It was so sudden, so light, I didn't breath. My heart stopped, then it came again.

The screaming, the crying, the pain, and now my wall was slowly shattering. Something was pressing on it. A strong force, but it was unrecognizable.

The silent moment came again, longer, and then I knew. Ichigo was dying.

Every moment the screaming and the pain stopped, his soul diminished a little. Oh Kami, help us!

**A/N: AH! Oh no! Poor Ichigo! Where the hell is that Kisuke?**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love them so much! I was thinking that maybe I should reply to them cause you all took the time to review, but some people don't put there real name or anything so I might just reply to them here! :D Thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you think ;)**


	10. Oh Death

**He is My King, My Aibou**

**Chapter: Oh Death**

**Disclaimer: You obviously know I don't own**

"You must die…"

Even with all the screaming, crying, moans, and wails, that one sentence made every sound meaningless. Looking up slowly, eyes wide and brimmed with tears, Shiro found Kisuke standing before him, far enough not to touch the wavering spiritual pressure. Scared eyes hardened and he gripped Ichigo tighter to his chest.

"Ichigo will not die! I won't allow it!"

The unknown spiritual pressure continued with its assault. Kisuke shook his head sadly.

"No, not Ichigo but you Shirosaki. You noticed I'm sure that Ichigo is dying. We tricked his body but not for long enough. He needs your soul in order to survive."

"Then take it!" Shiro yelled, tears threatening to fall. "Stop staring and put me back in Ichigo! He's dying!"

Urahara did not take a step forward. "Know that you'll run the risk of you forever disappearing if I do this Shirosaki."

"What…?"

"Your body is complete and full with only half a soul. It got used to it. So the sudden transfer to another body will affect it greatly. You'll be completing Ichigo because everything you have will go to him. Everything. You most likely will disappear…"

Shiro looked down at his love, watching him wither and whimper from the pain. His tanned hands gripped his kimono his face pressed desperately into his chest. Shiro wanted all this to go away. No hollows, soul reapers, or souls. He just wanted his aibou, strong, healthy, and alive. His heart clenched as another wave of pain hit Ichigo and his heart beat stopped almost for a whole minute.

With an iron hard resolve, Shiro looked up to Urahara. "I don't care what happens to me, its Ichigo that matters. Kill me Kisuke, please. I…I love him."

Shiro cried in the crook of Ichigo's neck and let his spiritual wall crumble. Urahara stood behind them in a flash and with a brush of his sword, he pierced Shiro's back. Shiro did not scream but only tightened his hold as he felt his body dying.

It was a lie you know. They say hollows don't have hearts. It's not true…

The beating of his heart stopped. Like water, Shiro felt the rush of life leave him through his fingertips. His body was slowly breaking down and his strength diminished. Another stab to his side and everything became fuzzy.

White static was the last thing Shirosaki Hichigo saw before darkness of death took him over.

Oh how wonderful a scene that made, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

It did not matter to me if Shirosaki Hichigo lived or died. As long as I have proof that he went back into the strawberry's body. Oh how Aizen would freak. Hmm, I also need to get a super mega coffee cup. Where to find one, where to find one~.

I watched as Urahara ran over to the berry and helped him to stand. He helped him up the stairs and into a room, where he began checking over his body. I watched the scene for awhile before disappearing. There was a coffee cup I needed to find before I go back to collect the soul reaper.

"Oh Death, how wonderful you are~!" I sang joyfully.

**A/N: What the freak? What about Hichigo? **

**Well there you have it. The END! …loll just kidding with you all. But seriously, I'm sorry for such a horrible cliff hanger! Now that I got my computer back, and summer coming soon, I'll be able to update faster! ^_^**


End file.
